Pika-Girl
by Penny the PuppyCat
Summary: This is a story written by my friend who has a very unique stile of writing in my opinion. Its all about this one female Pikachu who has been turned into a human hybrid-read more to find out this one shot take on the World Of Pokemon!


Cold, so cold, why is it so cold, wait what is cold, I open my eyes to see Humans, I think, in white coats all around, holding clipboards, are they doing an experiment, am I an experiment?

I heard distinct mumbling from the men and women outside the tube. "D..tor is ..e exp...ment goi.. Well?"

"Yes nurse the experiment is going well." I heard one say, I think this means I am an experiment.

My eyes widen as I feel electric jolts run through my body, blood leaking from my mouth, pain so much pain.

Tears in my eyes as I scream myself awake. I curl myself into a ball trying to keep my body from shaking. I whimper in fear of that place as I hear my friend running down the hall to my room, bursting through the door and running over to console me. "I'm s-s-sorry I-I Dint m-mea-mean to wake you." I managed through my tear riddled speech.

"It's alright, I've got you your with me your safe okay, so long as I'm with you you'll be fine." I hear as I stuff my face into his collar bone crying more and more, This continues till I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a yawn and a stretch, as I threw on some cloths (a orange shirt, and blue jeans.) as I stumbled down stairs, I smell food, damn ADD, food though. "Hello dear."

"Good morning Mrs. Shirinui." I spoke out groggily my mind to focused on the hash browns and bacon.

"Honey I told you, you can call me mom, if not now you'll have too later when you marry my boy." Mrs. Shirinui said causing me to almost choke on my Tea, (yes I drink ice cold tea with my breakfast.) after a short coughing fit and I could breath again I noticed my cheeks were sparking(Pretty much my version of a blush.). "You know as well as I do darling, if he's willing to die for you, it's only a mater of time."

"..." He had walked in and was staring blankly at his mother with a crimson face. My cheeks only sparked worse.

Damn cometic love stories why couldn't I have been in a action film or a book about war but no stupid comedy.

I should probably tell you how everyone looks now right? Me I am in the shape of a slinger kinda anyway I'm not fat but not a toothpick, any way that's my shape, my bust modest B, tall not even close 5-2. Skin covered in yellow fur with my cheeks being red and my hair being longish and a lighter shad of yellow than my fur (so soft), my ears are typical pikachu ears, my eyes a stunning blue, that's what I'm told anyway, and my age is 17ish. Other than that I'm what you'd call a regular human, well other than the fact I can still use my electric powers.

Mrs. Shirinui, I don't really know her age, she says 40 but she didn't look a day over 20, bust a complimenting C, her body's built perfectly not to fat not to skinny, her eyes a kind brown, her hair flowing like a waterfall down her back, tall kinda 5-10 I honestly think she was plucked out of the heavens or at least her schematics.

Final Mrs. Shirinui's son Naru, his hair a well groomed brown going to his shoulders, his eyes an almost golden color, not fat, not built but well made, same age as me, hight 5-6, and a voice so smooth it makes your knees go weak not that that's important.

And that is descriptions, oh a pachurisu. Damn ADD. Where am I going, where am I? I got distracted and wondered in the woods. There's a pacurisu gnawing on my shoe lace... Cute but ultimately filler. Filler for what? You ask, I don't know I'm not writing this story.

Another pachurisu, and another, there's an army... there trying to mug me. "Ahhhhhh." I scream as they all jump on me, my checks sparking out of fear "GO AWAY!" I yelled relieving an electric field of energy. I dropped to my knees in pain coughing out blood.

"AMELIA!?" I heard someone yell from far way, is that Naru? "Amelia are you alright?" He asked worry sown in his voice.

"Finuin…" I mumbled out before everything went black.

'Beep' 'beep' 'beep' what's with the beeping, oh hospital bed, not soft.

"Naru dear, isn't it "The prince kissed sleeping beauty and her eyes fluttered open." Isn't that how it go's."

"That's a major invasion of privacy!" He yelled "And I think she's gone mad." He murmured.

"You should give it a shot." I murmured lowly. I don't need to open my eyes to tell he was staring at me. I started snickering then burst with laughter. "Ha ha ha ha, heh ha heh sorry I just think red is a good color on you." I say sitting up still trying not to snicker.

"You know it's wrong of you to worry me like you did." He crossed his arms with a stern look.

"I'm sorry, to many squirrels." Are the squirrels okay. Meh I don't care.

"Quit the cute face I'm trying to be mad." He said angrily.

"But this is my normal face?" I said with a tilt of my head.

Face crimson Naru just started to mutter angrily.

"It's okay sweaty he's a tsudere." His face only got redder.

"You should be fine but be careful, if this happens again it could cause a lot of internal damage." The nurse at the front desk told me. Pretty pink hair, maybe I should dye my hair pink, wait that wouldn't look right. Oh right conversation.

"It won't happen again, last time I play with a pachurisu." The nurse just stared blankly at me.

"This may sound rude but, were you dropped on your head when you were little?"

(Just little note to help 9 pikachu years = 17 human. May be helpful.) "I was six I could barely hold a pikachu." Naru stated.

"Wait you look familiar. Weren't you on the news for taking down team Rocket and stoping there genetic experiments?" A shudder ran threw me as I remembered the cold lab.

"I don't like to talk about it." He said lowly. That's right he was severely injured while saving me… but that's a different story. (HINT HINT)

"Apologies, I hope to see you again, under better circumstances. Sorry we had to change our slogan it used to sound bad." The lady said waving as we walked off.

As road home in the car I got to thinking, which is kinda hard with sever add but I digress, I had a question and I wanted it answered. "Naru…" I began awkwardly "I was wondering-"

"Can I ask you something first." He said his face starting to take on a sullen look. I nodded, "Do you resent me… for not protecting you?" At his statement I started to laugh. He looked at me odd.

"Ha ha heh heh, why would I resent the one I- errr really really like. Besides it doesn't mater if you can't protect me, you'll always find me." I said with a smile looking into his shining eyes.

Tears stated to leak from his eyes as he smiled "Thank you." He just smiled before reaching in to his pocket and pulling out two tickets. "For the fair, good excuse for you to where your yellow Yukata."

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Thank you Naru." We enjoyed the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

It was the night of the festival and Mrs. Shirinui was helping me get ready. "Ok now sweaty put this in your ear." I looked at the small device that she handed me and placed it in my ear giving her a questioning look "It'll help me give you tips and such on your date."

"Shouldn't you give this to you son?" I asked to which she replied.

"Oh please Tsundere's don't take help." She said with a laugh, I'm certain I'm not the only one noticing this but this women's crazy, and awesome. "I can hear your inner monologue dear, and thanks for the complements, it's so nice of you to admire my insanity." Badass definition- Mrs. Shirinui.

We were at the fair my hand safely in his, my yellow Yukata matching his black, and unfortunately a man wearing a blue Jacket with gray jeans walked up to us and started to pester Naru, "Really you, heh heh, Really you fell so low to date THAT!" He said pointing at me my cheeks started to spark, but before I could do anything I saw a flash, then Naru's fist planted exactly where Gary was as he started to fall down.

"Shut the hell up, I'm sick of your crap." Naru said grabbing my hand and taking me to get candy.

"Yeayy candy!" I say with stars in my eyes.

I then hear a noise in my ear. "Quit acting like a giddy school girl, give him a kiss on the cheek. Oh and I'm in the bushes. Remember my words too Kwai to die to sagui to die. Arnt references great. Good luck Master Chief." Then she went radio silent with nothing left else to do but take her advise I took her advise.

A soon as my lips touched his cheek his face turned red and I laughed quietly into my hand. "Too Kwai." He said trying his best too keep up his Tsundereness.

As the night continued I continued to get advice from Mrs. Shirinui, hug him, stand closer, a peak on the cheek so on so forth. The night was almost over and we were outside the fair grounds when Naru said "Mom quit giving her advice." As he said this I herd the bushes behind me Russell then saw Mrs. Shirinui running away, as she was running away I saw her drop her mike and heard her yell "Remember to use a protection!" Then she was gone running towards the house.

We both gave a flat look before he turned my face and put his lips on mine his face turned Crimson and mine sparked. He then got on one knee and took a box from his pocket it contained a ring with a pokeball emblem on it. "I choose you Amelia, will you be mine?" He asked I was speechless then got rocketed back with a nose bleed.

"Too sagui," I then jumped up locking my arms around him, "OF COURSE!"

A few years later we were married, after that we had three kids, then Mrs. Shirinui died aperintly eighty years old, din't look over fifty, then our kids brought other kids home, and we continued until we were crazy old people still messing with our grandchildren.

THE END.

-ok guys i know what your thinking "what is this this isn't your usual" well its not mine my friend Naru wrote it and wanted me to post it ~ I hope you enjoy it anyway tho and will be making some new stuff ASAP-


End file.
